


Part of the Routine

by rocketgirl2



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketgirl2/pseuds/rocketgirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's late. <em>Again</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt fanfiction challenge over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_land/profile)[**merlin_land**](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_land/).

Merlin's late. _Again._

Arthur should be used to it, but he's really getting quite irritated; the manservant's excuses are usually less than satisfactory, when he bothers coming up with them.  And sure, maybe it's a bit fun to hear the things that Merlin thinks will keep him out of the stocks, but if Arthur has to hear one more story about a unicorn that Merlin found somewhere, he thinks he _will_ strangle the man.  The threat of bodily harm is really the only thing that Merlin understands, and even that doesn't work sometimes.  His lack of discipline is quite amazing, when Arthur thinks about it.

As if to highlight that part, Merlin bursts in to Arthur's room without even knocking and stands there dripping all over the floors.  At least now Arthur has extra work to give him in the name of punishment.

"Where were you?" Arthur asks in his most regal and annoyed sounding voice; in truth, he's trying not to laugh at the ridiculous sight, but he doesn't want Merlin to know that.

"Sorry," says Merlin, gasping for breath, "Gaius wanted me to go out to collect some herbs this morning and I did, but it started to storm so I thought I'd wait it out under a tree and I didn't realize how late it was getting."

Arthur frowns.  "So if you were waiting under a tree, why are you all wet."

"Because it was still raining when I realized it wasn't morning anymore," says Merlin, gulping nervously.

"That," Arthur says, "is a problem.  Wouldn't you agree, Merlin?"

"I...yes.  I mean, is the rain that's a problem?  Because I certainly can't do anything to stop that.  Or was it the fact that I was late?  Because that is a problem too, but I really didn't meant to be.  I seriously just wanted to stay dry because—"

Arthur cuts him off with the raise of a hand and gives a very manly cough that is definitely not covering up any sort of laughter.  "Yes, Merlin, and I'm sure you didn't _intend_ for anything to go wrong, but not only have you failed to muck out the stables and bring me breakfast, your absence convinced my father that you'd run off after stealing his crown."

"I— _what_?" Merlin squeaks.

Arthur sighs.  "I spent half the morning trying to convince my father that you _hadn't_ stolen it and the other half searching every corner of the castle for it.  Thankfully, it was found inside a rarely-used bureau, but you're not cleared of doubt yet." 

Merlin's confused look prompts another sigh from Arthur.  "He thinks a servant was hiding it with plans to run away with it later."

"Oh," says Merlin.  "But obviously if I was gone when it was discovered missing..."

"That's the thing, Merlin," says Arthur, "We're not sure when that happened.  So until we discover why it was moved, everyone in the castle is under suspicion.  _However_ , the more important thing is that I'm hungry."  Arthur holds up an empty goblet as if to prove something.  "Fetch me some food."

Merlin turns around and starts to walk out the door, but Arthur calls him back.  "And hurry up.  This afternoon, you've still got to muck out the stables, do my laundry, polish my armor, _and_ clean up that horrible mess you've made on the floor.  And I'll want you to help me dress for dinner as well as attend me during the meal."

Merlin says nothing in return, just walks out with considerably more subdued steps.  Arthur barely has the time to be shocked at the lack of argument before Merlin pokes his head back around the door frame.

"You expect me to finish all of that before _dinner_?"

"It's not my fault you were late," says Arthur, trying to be serious, but he's aware that even Merlin can see the smile tugging at his lips.  "Though I may be more reasonable once I've been fed."

"Food.  Right," says Merlin, taking off again, and now Arthur does allow himself to laugh, both in amusement at Merlin's current state and relief that he's okay.

"Something funny?" asks Morgana, suddenly appearing at his door, and for some reason, that only serves to make Arthur laugh harder.

"Not really," he manages, at last; Morgana gives him a _did-you-really-just-_ say- _that_ look before leaving him on his own. 

After she walks off, he realizes he really _must_ compose himself before Merlin gets back, because regardless of where Merlin was this morning, he still does have work to do, and one cannot give order when one is laughing too hard to talk.

"Here's your lunch, sire," says Merlin, entering the room at a run to deposit the food on Arthur's table, and the gesture almost sets Arthur off again.

"Merlin," he says, deciding to take the path that will both maintain his dignity and make him seen kind, "go get yourself cleaned up."

Merlin does.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is always appreciated.


End file.
